Detention
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Emily had detention and Maya decided to keep her company. It is partially her fault anyway.


So I don't know where this came from, but I wrote it last night while I was up... till six. Just laying there. I don't know if it's the SIRIUS radio station keeping me up or the sinuses but my sleep is just messed up. I think it's a little of both cause I know practically every 90's song they play and I constantly have to sneeze. Who isn't going to sing along to Groove is in the Heart? Even if they don't want to.

* * *

I smiled at the sight before me, one of my favorite past times suddenly available for me to take part in. She was asleep in the corner, her head resting on top of her binder, hair falling in her face and her lower lip poked out ever so slightly in a pout.

I could stare at her for hours, take her in. Every feature haunted my dreams at night, not that I would tell her that. I liked to keep her on the edge, tease her. If she knew what kind of power she actually had over me, the tables in our relationship would definitely turn. I kind of liked being in control of the all-great swim jock.

I grinned and shook my head, walking into the classroom and taking a seat next to Emily. It was after school detention so there were a few students in the room. The teacher supposedly in charge didn't really care so most people roamed the halls until it was time to sign out. I didn't have detention but I felt a bit guilty when Hanna told me Emily had gotten in trouble for texting me earlier.

I probably shouldn't tease her during class, though she may be sneaky enough she gets shy easily. I'd imagine her blushing had something to do with her getting caught.

I glanced up at the teacher playing computer games before scooting my desk closer to Emily. She hadn't moved once. I folded my arms on top of the desk and rested my head on them, turning to be face to face with Emily. I could practically feel her steady breathing.

"Emily."

She didn't respond in any way. I chuckled softly and reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. Her mouth moved slightly.

"Emily."

She moaned that time and for a second I flashed back to making out in her car. Maybe we could do that once detention was over.

"Emily," I called again, almost singing her name. I noticed the movement behind her eyelids and she moaned again. Eventually those brown eyes I loved so much began to open and stared into mine. She smiled.

"Maya, hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asked groggily.

I smirked, "Well, I was just taking a stroll and found you here so I decided to meddle. I never thought I'd see Emily Fields in detention, and sleeping at that."

Emily sighed, "Who told you?"

"Hanna."

"You didn't have to come," she told me, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair, stretching slightly in the process. I really wanted to make out now… or do more. I licked my lips and took the moment to gaze at her. Dating jocks definitely had visual benefits.

"I felt guilty. I'll make it up to you later though," I said smugly, "Your place or mine?"

She blushed and I smiled, "I'd say my place, my parents aren't in town and you can spend the night. I'm sure I can think of something for us to do…"

That made her blush even more. My jock wasn't your typical dominate jock. Another of the many things I loved about her. She didn't try to be the one in control or the smug confident one who was always had the first and last say. She was just her.

"I'm sure you would like that," Emily mumbled shyly in response.

"I'm sure you would too," I countered, "So what do people in detention normally do? I've never been here before."

She gave me an incredulous look.

"You act like I've been here before," she said.

I laughed, "Well, you were, actually, still are in the popular clique of the school. I'd imagine it comes with some drama and that drama leads to trouble, no?"

Her chuckle rang in my ears and she sighed, "Once."

I pointed at her, "I knew it."

"It wasn't because of something I did, though; I kind of got sucked in."

I knew that was probably the case but rolled my eyes.

"Right…"

She elbowed my arm and smiled, "Ali and Spencer were fighting."

"Ah," I saw where this was going.

"Yeah," Emily said, "I slept then, so I decided to sleep now."

"And here I thought you acted studious or made friends with the bad kids."

She smiled. I loved that smile. I leaned in closer and kissed her lips, causing her to blush again.

"You know, we could make out for the next…" I turned to the clock, "thirteen minutes. It would make time fly."

I sounded like I was joking but I was actually pretty serious. Something about Emily was just so addictive. I can't even count the times I've drowned in those brown eyes or craved to do so. Sane people do not crave to drown. Emily Fields drove me insane. Yet another thing I wouldn't tell her.

"I think talking will do," she said, "So what would you be doing if you weren't willingly accompanying me in detention?"

I looked up in thought, "Normally homework. But I don't have any."

Emily pouted slightly, "Lucky. I have math and English."

"Sucks for you," I replied, "However I could offer my services to help you, for a fee of course."

"Of course," she grinned, "I may have to take up your offer with the math."

"Imaginary numbers?" I guessed.

She nodded. I secretly enjoyed the fact she was horrible in math this half of the semester. Math was my strongest subject and due to me being her girlfriend, I was one of the first people she called for help. I also loved that look she got on her face when she had not the slightest clue on what to do. It was a cross between a pout and a frown with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. Emily made confusion look adorable. I sighed.

"It's actually pretty easy, you know."

"To you maybe," she said, "They're imaginary. Who uses imaginary numbers?"

"The lonely numbers," I teased, "Which is only one because-"

"It's the loneliest number."

"But poor zero."

Emily frowned and I smiled, I knew that look.

"Would zero even have itself to… never mind, I'm getting a headache."

I glanced back at the clock, eight minutes. When I turned back to Emily she was taking a piece of paper out of her binder. I raised an eyebrow and received a smile from her.

"Hangman?" she asked.

I shook my head with a grin, "You'd rather play hangman than make out with me?"

She smiled and handed me her pencil, "You first."

I hummed in response, trying to think of something. When I finally got an idea, I put down the blanks for my five-letter word. I looked at her waiting for her first guess.

"Um, E?"

I put the letter in the last blank and looked back at her, "Good guess."

"Thank you. A?"

A smile grew on my face as I filled A into the third blank. Emily stared at the uncompleted word for a moment.

"Um, S?"

"Nope," I said, "Sorry."

I drew the head and put a little smiley face on it. I noticed Emily give me a strange look.

"What?"

"He's getting hanged, why is he smiling?"

"He's a masochist. Next letter?"

She chuckled, "C?"

"Nu-uh."

I drew the body and waited for her next letter. After a minute she came up with the letter P. I filled it into the forth blank.

"Ape," she read, "What words have ape in them?"

I watched her intently trying very hard to resist the urge to kiss her again. That may give her a hint. She bit her lower lip and I stared down at the paper.

"R?"

I filled in the second blank and looked back at her.

"Drape?"

I drew an arm.

"Grape?"

I slowly nodded and added the G. She looked at me.

"Why grape?"

I balled up the piece of paper with a grin, "It's the flavor lip gloss you'll be tasting on my lips."

The timer dinged signaling the end of detention and the few students in the room went to sign out. I leaned over to give her one more kiss before standing.

"I'll be at your car," I called over my shoulder.

I didn't have to look to know she was blushing like crazy.

* * *

I really liked this... I've been working on an Emily/Maya story for months and haven't completed it, but this one pops in my head and is done in thirty minutes, lol.


End file.
